La plume qui me rend vivant
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: L'encre est le sang de l'écrivain. Sur ma page tachée de ce sang si particulier,j'ai écrit quelques mots pour toi.
1. Eternelle éternité

**

* * *

**

Un de mes poémes qu'Edward aurait pu écrire pour -moi votre avis.

* * *

**Eternelle éternité**

**Ma Bella, c'est avec toi que je veux passer mon éternité.**

**C'est toi qui à fait revivre mon cœur que la vie avait abandonnée.**

**Tu m'as redonné l'humanité dont j'avais été banni semblait' il à perpétuité**

**Je pourrais passer mon éternelle éternité à contempler ta beauté.**

**Si l'univers disparaissait et que tu restas, je continuerais d'exister**

**Si je pouvais rêver, mes nuits ne seraient peuplées que par toi.**

**Cette fois ce n'est plus l'animal mais bien l'homme qui fait loi en moi.**

**Une chose dont je sûr est que l'éternité ne vaut la peine d'être vécue sans toi.**

**Tout en toi à réveillé l'homme qui sommeillait au fin fond de moi.**

**Si je pouvais mourir une seconde fois, je mourrais d'amour pour toi.**


	2. Isle Esme

**

* * *

**

Un de mes poémes qu'Edward aurait pu écrire pour -moi votre avis.

* * *

**Isle Esme **

**Lieu de Paradis dans notre monde si agité.**

**Oasis qui permet de se ressourcer dans son éternel été.**

**Havre de douceur dans ce monde si rude.**

**C'est le bonheur en plein sud.**

**C'est être heureux sous d'autres latitudes.**

**Ici, c'est la porte pour rompre avec les mornes habitudes.**

**Nouvel Eden, à la beauté préservée, je l'espère pour l'éternité.**

**Temple, où j'ai découvert la félicité d'aimer et d'être aimé.**

**La seule magnificence devançant celle d'ici est celle de Bella.**

**Quand, je suis là-bas, je ne pense qu'au bonheur d'être dans ses bras.**

**Vivre sans aucune retenue est tellement plus grisant.**

**Pouvoir vivre avec ses sentiments vaut mieux que gorgée de sang.**

**Etre sur cette île est toujours un pérenne plaisir.**

**Où je pus enfin aboutir à mon plus profond désir.**

**Je ne fais plus ce rêve étrange et familier;**

**D'une femme que j'aime et qui m'aime car cela est devenu réalité.**


	3. Rêverie

**

* * *

**

Un de mes poémes qu'Edward aurait pu écrire pour Bella. Donnez -moi votre avis.

* * *

**Rêverie **

**Je fais ce rêve étrange et familier;**

**De ma femme à l'éternelle beauté.**

**Même si je ne sais plus rêver;**

**Je saurais l'aimer jusque à la toute fin de l'éternité.**

**Elle est l'amour fait chair.**

**Elle n'a rien n'à faire pour tant me plaire.**

**Elle, plus belle que toute souveraine de cette Terre.**

**Pour Elle, je damnerais au plus plus profond de l'Enfer.**

**C'est celle qui à ensorceler mes nuits.**

**Je la voie même dans chaque goutte de pluie.**

**C'est le feu qui me consomme de la plus profonde envie.**

**Son regard qui m'éclaire dans mes ténèbres est plus brillant que mile bougies.**

**Ma vie à pris tout son sens avec Elle.**

**Égoïstement, je voudrais passer l'éternité avec et pour ma belle.**

**Je me régalerais toujours de ses doux cheveux couleur caramel.**

**Ses yeux, tout d'abord vermeil prirent la plus tendre teinte miel.**

**Avec Elle, je voudrais vivre toute l'éternité;**

**Pour lui dire à quel point Elle est adorée.**

**Mon Amie, mon Amour, mon Aimée.**

**Bella, je veux pouvoir tout te donner.**

**Grâce à Elle, je suis au Paradis, alors que j'étais destiné à me damner.**

**Maintenant, c'est dans ses bras que mes nuits vont se passer.**

**Je ne fais plus ce rêve étrange et familier;**

**D'une femme que j'aime et qui m'aime car cela est devenu réalité.**


	4. Littéralement Poème

_**Poetry**_

M_on amour au-delà du Temps et de la Mort._

J_e t'aimerais toujours et encore._

I_l n'y a que toi que je puisse aimer._

P_our toi mon cœur s'est embrasé._

T_u as allumé une flamme dans mon cœur._

E_lle répand tout en moi une douce chaleur._

T_u m'as permis de connaitre le vrai plaisir._

U_n bonheur tel que je ne saurais le dire._

J_e t'aime et je veux t'aimer pour l'éternité._

E_lle s'arrêtera quand la Mort viendra me chercher._

M_ais c'est à avec toi que je veux aimer les moments présents._

L_a Mort surviendra mais je penserais au temps passé en t'aimant._

T_u es l'homme de mon coeur et de ma vie._

T_u as en fait fuir à jamais l'ennui et la monotonie._

P_our toi, je ne suis rien d'indispensable._

P_our moi, la vie sans toi serait inimaginable._

G_râce à toi je peux croire et voir ce qu'est la vie des rêveurs éveillés._

D_epuis longtemps je t'aime, jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier._

M_on cœur ne bat que pour le bel homme que tu es._

Q_ue vaudrait l'éternité sans toi à mes côtés. _

* * *

_Cette nuit je vais réfléchir à un poème pour Renesmée_


End file.
